


Red Room

by cephalopodenergy



Category: Promare
Genre: College AU, M/M, Modern AU, slight Kray/Galo, slight references to Welcome to the Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopodenergy/pseuds/cephalopodenergy
Summary: "Do you know about the red room?"Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia's childhood friend and high school crush had been missing for four years. A website on the dark web is the last place he expected to find him.
Relationships: Galo/Lio, Lio/Galo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. The Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first fic on here, and it's a rather dark one too! This story is inspired by the urban legend of red rooms on the dark web. I highly suggest you do NOT try to find an actual one, as it is illegal. A safer legal way to do something like it is to play Welcome to the Game, which does explore a similar concept, and helped inspire this fic! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the fic!

"Do you know about the red room?"

Lio looked up at the one who had asked the question. Currently, he and some of his friends were sitting in the cafeteria for lunch, when Vega, a young woman with silver hair and two white locks that looked somewhat like moth antennae, had asked the question. "Never heard of it." He replied, taking a bite out of the croissantwich he had gotten. "Ilka told me about it. She says that somewhere on the dark web, there's a website called 'The Red Room' and it's a streaming site where anything goes." Ah, so Ilka told her about it. He didn't know many of Vega's friends personally (excluding Fen), but from what she had told him about her, Ilka was a tough Australian woman. "I've never checked it out myself, since it sounds super scary and illegal..." Scary and illegal, huh? Well, Lio knew what he was doing tonight with Gueira and Meis.

That night, Lio arrived at Gueira and Meis' garage-turned-house with a used computer in tow. While it would've been cheaper to bring his own, Gueira had insisted that he bring a used one, since if a virus or trojan had somehow get into it, nothing of value would be lost (except for $150). After Meis had set up some stuff so that they wouldn't get caught and Gueira had brought over the chips and sodas, it was time to look for the elusive Red Room.  
"So Vega told you about this thing?" The Florida man asked, taking a swig of cola as he watched Meis type in something neither of them could decipher. "Yeah. Never really pegged her for the type that likes urban legends." "Lio, she's literally in a band called 'The Cryptids', and she has a bass with a bunch of mothman stickers on it." Meis added, after typing in the final code that would grant them protection against any malware. "Should be good to go. Now, let's find this Red Room and see what it's all about." With that, the three friends sat together on the couch, and began their search for the fabled website.

It had been around two hours since they had started the search, and they hadn't come up with anything. All they had found were websites selling illegal drugs, the blog of an elderly woman who had a sexual encounter with a pizza delivery boy (they had all collectively and unanimously agreed to never speak of it), and a online confession booth. Yet, there wasn't a red room in sight. "I'm starting to doubt the existence of this." Meis commented, having changed from his usual attire to some loungewear a little while ago. "What if the red room never really existed?" Gueira added before shooting some whipped cream into his mouth, straight from the can. Lio, who had been furiously typing on the laptop for the past half-hour, then suddenly stopped, his ink-black fingernails resting on the trackpad. "Think again." The two gathered around the blond and the laptop, and stared in awe- right in front of them was the fabled red room. "Damn. Wonder what kind of shit goes on here?" The navy haired man asked, watching his friend type in M4D_BURN12H into the text box. "Guess we'll find out." With that, Lio hit enter.

Oh.

Oh god.

Lio couldn't believe it.

Lavender eyes widening in shock, the smaller man covered his mouth with both hands as he saw what exactly was happening. "Lio, you ok?!" Gueira placed a hand on his friend, who stayed silent. Meis looked at the blond and his boyfriend, then to the computer screen. "Hold up..." Upon zooming in a bit on the victim's features, the lanky man then realized what had made Lio go pale.

The victim, who was currently stripped nude and covered in questionable fluids in the red room, was Lio's childhood friend Galo Thymos.


	2. Planned Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory, a plan, and the escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Implied rape/noncon. Skip over the paragraph after the chatroom, otherwise, enjoy!

What Lio saw when the stream had loaded sickened him. Bound, gagged, and blindfolded was Galo Thymos, his longtime friend and high school crush. The most kind and caring guy in the world who could never hurt a fly, bound and naked as the day he was born in front of god knows how many people.  
“Didn't Galo go missing, like...four years ago?” Gueira asked, still in shock. “Yeah, he went missing right after graduation. Everyone thought he got washed away by the river.” That's right. Almost every senior had gone to the river to have the post-graduation party, but when Lio and another friend had gone to find him, all they found was his phone with a shattered screen and his wallet. When the search parties couldn't find him, it led to a statewide search, which was then eventually called off by the mayor (both he and said friend never trusted the mayor one bit). While he and Ema conducted their own search, she eventually had to move because of family reasons. So, for four years, Lio never forgot about Galo, while the rest of the world did.  
Lio was then dragged out of his thoughts by a yelp from the laptop, and upon inspection, the one behind all of this had turned on something that was affecting Galo in some way. Looking at the chat, all he saw were people commenting on how much of a slut his friend was, or how much they wanted to fuck him. All of this just enraged Lio even more. “Meis, do you think you could-” “Already on it.”

After shooting a quick text to their local hacker friend (none of them knew who they were, all they knew that they were one hell of a hacker), the three college students sat in uncomfortable silence, not really knowing exactly what to talk about. “...Do we tell the police?” Gueira finally asked, looking at Lio. The blond shook his head, gripping the fabric of his shirt tightly. “If we tell the police, the ones running the stream could find out. It could be too dangerous.” He explained, not wanting anyone to track them down and potentially end up dead. “So what the fuck do we do?!” The fiery man asked, his teeth clenched and a glare in his eyes. “Rescue him ourselves?! We don't even know where he is!!” As if on queue, Meis’ phone buzzed, with an update from the hacker friend. Quickly reading the text over, the Texan got up from his seat and grabbed his motorcycle keys from the key drop. “Well, judging from the badly disguised background, he's in a warehouse of some sort. We just need to find the one he’s in.” He announced, twirling the key ring on his finger before snatching it in his hand. “That'll take, like, forever! There's a shitton of warehouses in this city alone!” As the two lovers bickered, Lio noticed something in the background. Zooming in on it revealed to be a very familiar graffiti tag that had left the trio rolling on the floor in tears. “Remember when we found the warehouse with the wall that just said spider fucker on it?”

It was late at night when they had gotten to the warehouse that had the oddly hilarious graffiti tag inside, as well as Lio’s missing childhood friend and longtime crush. Currently inside of Meis’ plain white van (it was the cheapest car he could afford at the time he got it, but it would do), the three were dressing themselves in all black. “Ok, so after we get through the office, Meis will use the nerf gun to knock down the camera, then we’ll run in and bust Galo outta there.” Gueira recited, putting on his black motorcycle gloves. Meis nodded before he put on his ski goggles and muffler. “Boss, you good?” Lio looked up, nodding. “Yeah. It's just...I don't know how to feel about this.” Suddenly feeling a hand on his shoulder, the shorter man looked up to see his fluffy haired friend, holding a motorcycle helmet for him to wear. “It's understandable dude. ‘Sides, it's not like we’ve done stuff like this before!” Sighing a bit and smiling, Lio took the helmet and put it on. “Let's go.”

LIVE CHAT  
\---------------  
800813: look at him go!  
bl1nk13s: anyone got the cum counter?  
chl0radane: 7 times I think????  
chiky_nugs: whatever user_904 did, it was AWESOME  
maryx3: i wanna cut him up so badlyyyyyyyy  
\---------------

He hated it when he couldn't see anything. The only time he was able to see was when he was good or when there were guests. He wasn't good today, yesterday, the day before, the week before, the month before. Was he ever good? Fuck, he didn't know. The vibrators inside of him buzzed wildly, as well as the ones on his twitching cock. He couldn't cum anymore, he was too tired, he just wanted to go home, back to his real home, back to...where was his home? Did his family move on? Did he even have a family? Did he even have a name? Who was he exactly? Everyone he saw called him so many things, but never one thing. Fuck, no, no, he didn't want to cum again, no, not again, no-!

Thunk.

What was that?

Footsteps. Fast, hurry, quick.

Who was there?

Leather.

Who was touching him?

Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold…

Warm.

He hadn't felt warm in years.

He could move his arms. His legs, his mouth.

Warm hands undid his blindfold.

He blinked once. Twice.

“Are you ok?”

...Free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galo has escaped.


End file.
